A foldable mobile phone may incorporate a chassis or device housing which can be folded/unfolded. The foldable mobile phone may contain processors, sensors and other typical smartphone circuitry. For example, a foldable mobile phone might include antennas, cameras, display controllers, speaker modules and light sensors, microphones, CPU and GPU, vibrator and other necessary parts. The foldable mobile phone may further incorporate a flexible display to resize the display area depending whether the phone is folded or unfolded. The display area may be increased when the mobile phone is unfolded. Typically, a folded mobile phone offers a user convenience for carrying around in a small form factor.